


You're Worth It

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Ray loves it when Mick takes him apart and worships every inch of his body. Today it seems like Mick is in need of some tangible love, and Ray gladly gives it to him.





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm a bad person and don't remember who prompted this but someone on Discord wanted to see AtomWave body worship with the dom being worshipped. So... have some love for Mick's scars!

Ray sighed as he felt Mick‘s lips on his shoulders, kissing right across them from one to the other and then pulled back, as usual. „You‘re so beautiful, Haircut“ he whispered into Ray‘s hair, and then it was over.

Ray lazily rolled onto his back and smiled up at Mick, reaching out to tangle a hand with the older man‘s. „You are too, you know?“

Mick just looked at him disbelievingly and scoffed, already reaching out for a shirt to cover himself back up. He often only got naked during their scenes when Ray‘s back was already turned, and he tended to cover himself back up the first thing after. It hurt sometimes, to think that Mick didn‘t believe himself beautiful, or handsome, or deserving of affection. Ray didn‘t mind that he had scars, and he didn‘t find them disgusting, they were a part of Mick and as such Ray loved them just like the rest of the gruff arsonist.

„No, I mean it“ he insisted now, and when that only gave him another shake of the head he sat up, grabbing Mick‘s shirt where he wanted to pull it over his head, pulling it away to toss it to the side

„Come on, your turn.“

Mick still eyed him disbelievingly and a little bit wary as Ray pushed him down onto the bed, both of them just in their underwear now, and Ray moved to straddle his thighs, keeping his hands on Mick‘s shoulders so he would stay down.

„What did you just do to me?“ Ray asked him, letting one hand start to wander and explore the skin around Mick‘s shoulder as he waited for an answer.

„I gave you what you deserved“, Mick grumbled after a while, and what for everyone else would likely have referred to some punches in the face or a serious fire meant something else when applied to Ray, it meant slowly stripping him and putting his mouth all over Ray‘s body and telling him how wonderful and worthy and perfect and deserving of love he was when Ray was feeling like he was the fuck-up of the century again, and with Mick‘s gruff outer layer Ray would never have expected him to be so into worshipping every inch of Ray‘s body.

It seemed, however, that Mick was in some dire need of some of his own medicine.

„Exactly. And I‘m going to give you what you deserve now“, he replied, then scooted back enough so he sat on Mick‘s knees before bending down and going to work.

He kissed along Mick‘s collarbones at first, letting his lips glide over soft, smooth skin and hard, scarred ridges alike, letting his tongue dart out to lick at the valleys between the ridges where the skin was unnaturally smooth and stretched.

„You are so handsome, Mick“, he whispered and moved his lips a little further, just under the hollow of Mick‘s throat. His hands were still pinning Mick‘s shoulders to the bed, and Mick didn‘t fight back, seemingly paralyzed for the moment.

„So wonderful. You are the best lover I could hope for, the best dom. You take such good care of me, Sir.“ Mick twitched a little under him, but there was no real protest still.

„Thank you for taking such good care of me, for putting me right when I am wrong. Thank you for showing me ways to think better of myself.“ Between kisses and little kitten licks, he had arrived at the other side of Mick‘s broad shoulders and started to move down Mick‘s chest.

„You have such a wonderful sense of humor. You make sure I eat enough and well even if I get completely lost in my research. You always look out for me. You are strong, and what you‘ve been through just makes you stronger.“

He was in the middle of Mick‘s chest now, and he looked up, taking his dom‘s face in both hands before locking eyes with him.

„Your scars, Sir… they just tell how strong you are, how much you have been through, and you still managed to shape yourself into the person you are now. I admire you for having become who you are, having made yourself who you are. You grew so much since I first met you, and I feel so honored to be allowed this close to you. Your scars are part of you, Sir, and not a bad one. Please do not feel the need to cover them up with me.“

He leaned in then, slowly, and carefully brought his lips down to Mick‘s. He knew that Mick was sometimes not comfortable with being touched, and Ray usually waited for Mick to initiate any kissing, despite how much he might want or need it, but he felt like Mick needed the reassurance now, wanted to show him that Ray really did want him, did care for him, did love him the way he was, and the whole of Mick too, not just to have him as a dom in their scenes.

Almost surprisingly, Mick responded with a little moan and actually responded to the kiss, letting his lips press against Ray‘s and moving with him in a gentleness that he so rarely showed.

„Don‘t need to talk pretty to me, Doll. I know they‘re ugly.“ It was said with a little quirk of a smile on his face, but there was a seriousness in his eyes that clearly said that he believed what he said.

And well, that would just not do.

„But the thing is, Sir, that you‘re not“ Ray told him and kissed him again, this time more with a little more pressure behind it. „Let me show you. Please.“

Mick eyed him for a while but then gave a nod and watched closely as Ray got up and took the rope that Mick had discarded to the floor just minutes earlier.

„I want to make you believe me that you‘re just as deserving of love and affection as I am, Sir“ he told him, and Mick didn‘t resist as Ray started to loop the soft rope around one of his wrist. He did, however, reach out with his free hand and caught Ray‘s wrist in a death grip.

„My safeword is Titanic“ he rumbled, and Ray nodded patiently. „Of course, Sir. Titanic“ he repeated and waited for Mick to let go of him before moving on with tying his Master up. He was careful and gentle with it, and only looped the rope loosly around Mick‘s wrists so that he could slip out if he wanted to. He knew that Mick had an issue with being tied up, so he wouldn‘t do it for real. Just enough to show him that he should leave his hands were they were.

Once he was satisfied he pressed kisses to Mick‘s scarred palms and then over his own handiwork of knots before moving down Mick‘s arms towards his shoulders, gently stroking and kissing every little ridge of scartissue along the way.

„I love you, Mick“, he told him, smiling at the scarred skin in front of him. „I love so much about you. You‘re a good person, even though you don‘t think you are. You truly are a Legend, and maybe the most deserving of the title. You should not need to hide who you are, Sir, and being allowed to look at you is always a reward, and never something I would shy away from. Seeing you naked does things to me, Sir, and it makes me want to go down on my knees and worship you, make you feel as good as I feel just from being allowed to look upon you.

„You hide yourself away so well, body and soul, that just seeing a sliver of your wrist makes me go crazy sometimes. You are so strong and unique, and being close to you, skin to skin, makes me feel safer than anything else. You would never hurt me, Sir, and I would never hurt you. You are everything I aspire to be – maybe minus the criminal carreer – and you can be so proud of yourself, of what you have become, of how much you have grown. You are so much smarter than people give you credit for, and so much more handsome that people want to admit. They like to only see that rude piece of muscle that they want to see, but you are so much more behind that, my Master. You are everything to me.“

He had breathed most of those words into Mick‘s arms, breath ghosting over the burn scars there, but he had moved on to kiss his way over Mick‘s face as he went, down over his shoulders, and now he was back in the middle of his chest, licking along the seam where scar tissue blended into unharmed skin, only broken up by a few more unnoticeable scars, from bullets or knife, and one that Ray knew was from Mick walking through his glass shower door when he was drunk one night and only wore a towel. Those scars he kissed as well, letting his lips wander over them lovingly and caringly, putting everything he felt into those caressing touches.

When he pulled back from it and looked up, he saw teartracks running down Mick‘s cheeks. He gave his lover a soft smile and crawled up to gently kiss them away as well, ending with the little droplet that was right beside Mick‘s mouth, licking it up and then pressing his lips to Mick‘s. He didn‘t mention anything about the tears, knowing that that would make Mick raise his walls instantly again.

So instead, he just pressed himself to his Master‘s side and reached up to undo his ropes to revel in the feeling of Mick‘s arms around himself. He doubted that Mick would suddenly think of himself as the most handsome man, but the tears were enough to show him that he had gotten through that thick skull enough to get some of the message home.

Mick‘s arms wrapped around Ray and then he was pulled against that scarred chest as Mick pressed his face in Ray‘s hair.

„You‘re my partner, Haircut.“

And that statement, from the man who had spent over thirty years with a man he called his partner before losing him in the most painful way, meant everything to Ray.


End file.
